Return to Labyrinth
by True China Sorrows
Summary: In the years following the Labyrinth's defeat, Jareth hatched a nefarious plan to exact a fitting and cruel vengeance and take back what is his. Now, as the Labyrinth faces two runners for the first time, three lives hang in the balance of a victory that Jareth has too long sought to secure to lose. However, a question remains: what travesties have been lost to mortal minds?
1. Chapter 1

Return to Labyrinth

"I'm home!" Toby called, shoving his sodden hat onto the small cabinet. "The traffic was a nightmare. Some people shouldn't let out! Idiots…"

He flicked on the lights as he went. Each room burst into brilliance at the mere touch of his finger. Each was opulent, laid out in beautiful colours and styles that made each room unique and yet kept each in balance with the remainder of the house. Yes, it had taken many, many years, but Toby was rich and successful and as far from his deranged parents as he ever could be without death intervening.

That was enough, he supposed. He thought of them rarely. He had need for only one person in the entire world, and with her, everything was well. He didn't have to worry or fear or fret. Everything was right when she was there. She was safety.

Fifteen rooms in, he paused. His eyes slid over to the basement door. It led down to a beautiful home cinema that was (pitifully) very rarely used. It had a view of the pool through a single glass wall. At night, with the great luminescence of the pool lights, it seemed very unlikely for her to go down there. He approached the innocuous door. It opened at his touch with only a slight creaking. He went down the carpeted marble stairs; impatience was not his friend.

"There you are," he declared, flooding the room with light.

There were curtains over the pool wall. He didn't like that. He didn't authorise that. They were going to go – and fast. He hoped they were still returnable. Had she kept the receipt?

"What are you doing down here? And why is it so messy? I invited my boss around, you know. He wants to see this place. It has to be cleaned."

Then, around the side of the couch, he turned. Shock quickly shot across his features. His hands trembled and he almost dropped his case.

He whispered. "My gosh…"

She looked up. A scowl marred her usually pretty face. Dark circles lined her eyes. The usual flared trousers and neon coloured highlights were gone. She was wearing one earring in each ear – a sight that he had never thought he would behold. She rolled her jaw in discontent, ready to yell or mumble, and then walk away, but didn't, not yet. The piercing in her lip shone vividly.

A tiny bundle was nestled in her arms. A sliver of flesh could be seen.

"Christine," he breathed, approaching slowly. "You-"

"It's a baby, Toby," she seethed. "It's _our_ baby. You know, Toby, the one you promised you would be here for the birth of? Guess how old she is? Oh, that's right. You _don't_ know. You didn't even know that our baby was a girl until now, right?"

"Christine!" he snapped. "You know that I had to travel."

"Save your pathetic, snivelling little excuses," she snarled. "You know I'll knock you flat on your back for 'em."

"_Them_, Christine," he corrected. "_Them_, not-"

"I'm not in the gutter anymore, right? I can't speak like that in a place like this. Well, get this into your head, Toby, I'm _not_ some daisy that needs shielding from the sun," she moved until her back was slouched in such a way that it seemed to exude suffering and agony. Her deep emerald eyes almost glowed with rage. "You didn't return my calls. You didn't call me. You didn't even tell me that you were leaving until you were gone. And how long ago was that, eh? Five months, Toby. It was _five_ months. I didn't know where you were, what you were doing or if I was ever going to see you again. The staff didn't know if they were ever going to be paid! They're gone, Toby! They've all gone – and maybe I should have gone with them – I don't know, maybe that would've been the right thing to do instead of sitting here, festering like some trash down a gutter!"

He sighed. A hand was run through his hair. He had just come from a long flight. He didn't need this. He didn't need any of it. _But_, his consciousness argued, _she _is_ your wife, and you like it that way_. He clenched his jaw, took a deep breath and sat down slowly at the far end of the couch from her.

An apology would make everything all right. That was all that he needed to do. It would make everything all right again.

"Christine," he said boldly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you. I didn't mean to disappear – and I certainly didn't want to be gone for so long. My time with the company was always busy. I barely had any time to sleep at all. I even lost my mobile. I'll do what I can to make things better. I can't fix this, but I'll do what I can to make things better. I swear I will. Please, Christine, _please_ don't leave me. I love you. I need you."

She seemed less volatile. That was certainly a good thing. However, when she looked away, he knew that a decision had been made. It didn't look like one that he would like.

"Sarah…" she muttered. Then she looked at him. "Her name is Sarah."

His eyes widened. It wasn't a name that they had discussed. He wasn't fond of his little girl having it, but he kept his composure. The documents would have been sent away and Christine would kill him if he changed the name. So he smiled, and inched forward, wanting to see his baby girl. Christine moved, turning the sleeping child and moving the blankets from obscuring her face. Like her mother, she had strands of dark, dark hair. She was beautiful, with a face that seemed all too recognisable for someone with that name.

"I love her," was all he said.

**Author's Note: I had been meaning to watch Labyrinth for a long time now. My first scene was the masquerade, and I fell into such deep 'like' with it. Then I saw from the comments that it wasn't romantic and the two that were dancing weren't an item. I still wanted to see it, but it wasn't such a priority. I put it to the back burner. Then I saw the article, the 'theory', that was shared on BuzzFeed about Jareth and Sarah and I hunted it down. Anything that reminds me of Xian Ji****à****n and G****ǔ**** Ji****à****n can't go wrong. Z****ǐ**** Xu****ā****n's story was called to mind, so I had to see it. Then I started obsessing over videos, which led me to the web comic audio series thing Girls Next Door. After binging on that, I woke up and this was in my head.**

**I'm delighted with this. I hope you will be too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Return to Labyrinth

**i**

He closed the door, pivoted on his heel and paced back in an extremely awkward manner. His face was contorted into a mask of irritation. A red bound hardcover book was snatched up from a bedside table. It was promptly snapped open and perused in a manner of great distaste and disapproval. He circled the crib once before coming to a stop beside his wife. The book snapped shut.

"I'm very busy. I hope you realise that," he warned. "I have an assignment for tomorrow."

Thoughts of being fired, of not being up to standard spun around in his head. He hated that more than anything. Christine knew it too! He was of a mind to tell her off and simply go to his study, but he knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it.

As if on cue, she chided him. "You have a family for _life_."

So he plopped himself down on a small bean bag that wasn't nearly as full as he had initially thought. A muffled and gruff exclamation escaped him. Sarah seemed to find that amusing, judging by the quick giggle that filled the air for but a brief moment. He settled down as Christine removed their daughter from her crib. She dragged another bean bag over, cradling the girl in her arms. She then sat as close to her husband as she could.

"This isn't exactly suitable for a child," he commented. "Should we really be reading her this tosh?"

She shot him a glare. "Condense it, Toby. It's a fairy tale. It shouldn't be hard. And it's not 'tosh'."

He flicked through the pages. He was feeling his temper begin to rise once more. He flicked and flicked and flicked. Never did an end come in sight. He glowered at the pages a little. Then, thankfully, he came to a white note. The story was condensed. He sighed in relief, shrugged a little, loosened his tie and began;

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay at home with the baby," Christine frowned in disapproval of his bored tone. For an easy life, he changed it. "And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help! "Say your right words," they said, "we'll take the baby to the Goblin City. You can be free." The girl knew that the king would keep the baby in his castle for ever, and turn it into a goblin, so she resisted."

Sarah gurgled contentedly. Her tiny hands fisted in excitement. She peered up at her father anxiously, as if impatient for him to continue. Toby chuckled lightly to himself, but remained for the most part, completely uninterested in the tale. However, he took her tiny hand into his own.

"However, one night, the baby screamed and screamed and the young girl had had enough. She fled from his room, distressed and distraught. The Goblin King took the baby in her absence. He took the baby to his realm, turned him into a… _goblin_, and then set to constructing a palace for his queen…" Toby leaned over to his wife. "Christine, honey, I really don't think this is appropriate. This next part says the girl's parents _murdered_ her…"

"Skip it," she replied simply, though a shiver ran down her spine.

"When he finished his palace, however, the girl was dead," he turned, a hand placed tentatively over Sarah's small one. "Time moved differently. So, in grief, he began looking for other… Oh – can't read that name – girls. All had little brothers exactly the same. Too soon, it seemed, was a girl who defeated him. She did so as follows… 'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great — You have no power over me'. But, it happened again, and again, and each time with the same beginning."

Toby sat up. Not quite consciously, his voice changed. He sounded almost fierce, angered, but Christine allowed it, for it was in keeping with the tone of the story.

"I wish the goblins would take this baby away _right now_!"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than a great clap of thunder exploded. Toby jumped; eyes wide in horrified surprise. Christine had Sarah clutched tightly to her. It seemed that a lack of sleep had them well and truly within its grip. Christine soon let out a nervous laugh. However, before Toby could join her relief, the windows burst open.

A blur of white appeared, swirled and then appeared before them in the form of a man. He looked down at them with a cold and callous gaze. His lips were pursued tightly as he seethed. He stood tall. A certain air of regality swathed him.

Christine was frozen in terror. Her grip on Sarah was tighter than ever. She turned away slightly. A useless voice reasoned that he might not have seen her; that she might be safe from him still. Toby, however, was terrified. This tall and imposing figure was much more than a mere menace. He _knew_ the man. _No_, he thought, suddenly horrified, _not a man_.

The intruder started forward. "It's no use, dear. He said it. I'm here, and I'm not leaving without her."

"No!" Christine wailed, jumping up. "No! You can't take her!"

Toby didn't move; couldn't move; couldn't even bring himself to speak. Memories of the labyrinth flooded his mind. The goblins, their king and… He winced. There was a shadow. There was something else. He just couldn't remember it. He trembled.

It took a while – and a painfully shrill pitch – for his wife's voice to break through his mental barriers. His head snapped up. For the first time since infanthood, he stared into the Goblin King's eyes. What he saw terrified him. Malignance, wrath and something so dark, so volatile, that it was undeniably primordial and so completely inhuman.

"It's too late," he announced. "You said it, Toby. I have her. Just look."

Toby whipped around. Sarah's blanket was still in Christine's arms. It hadn't changed its shape in any way. However, upon looking down, Christine screamed. Her hands shot to her chest and the blanket fell. It was empty.

Toby spun around again. "Give her back, Goblin King! Give her back!"

"The name's Jareth, young man. You should know it," he smiled. "I'd offer you your dreams for the child, but they're already coming true."

Christine flung herself forward. Now standing, Toby wobbled as she clutched his arm. Distraught, tears blurring all view of the world, she couldn't even beg for her daughter. The wracking sobs and wails wouldn't cease.

"Give her back!" Toby demanded. "You have no power over me!"

Jareth threw his head back, cruelly smug. "Oh, no, Toby, that doesn't work. That's not for you."

"You have to give me her back!" he roared. "You have to! She's my daughter! She's mine!"

He was ignored. The smug expression of the Goblin King's face infuriated Toby. He tried again, this time saying something that he would come to sorely regret.

"She's not a boy!" he exclaimed, then continued, even louder. "You have no right!"

Jareth stopped laughing. The expression in his eyes was menacing once more. His lips curled ever so slightly back in rage.

"You want to try my labyrinth?" he sneered. "Very well, Toby. Try it. I'd like to watch you fall."

Pushing his wife away, Toby strode forwards. He wore a mask of utmost confidence and walked as if he were a king. He was sure of it: his victory.

Jareth gestured to the window. "Just keep going. You'll find it soon enough."

He did. Without a backwards glance he went right up to its edge. A labyrinth in a world that seemed stained with reddish hues awaited. The wildness of the storm was gone. Its fierce winds ceased tugging on his hair. He gritted his teeth, determined to win her back.

"Confident, are we?" Jareth enquired. His voice was low. "I wouldn't advise it. My labyrinth isn't for the faint of heart. Only those who _truly_ wish to reach my castle can do so."

Toby pivoted sharply. Feet pounding against the sandy embankment, he hurtled at the Goblin King. Every ounce of rage that he had ever known returned and filled him. His fist passed through the Goblin King, however, and he tripped and went down and landed in a heap. Small bruises and cuts lined his arms and marked his face. He sat abruptly.

"You have thirteen hours," Jareth told him. "That is, if you're so keen to play my game. I would suggest that you leave otherwise."

Toby looked back, but the Goblin King had gone. He scrambled to his feet, shaking all over: a state which he attributed to anger.

"She's my daughter, Goblin King!" he roared. "I'm going to get her back! I'm going to get her back! Do you hear me? I'm going to get her back!"

**Author's Note: I am **_**so**_** excited. This is all that I've been working on for a good, long while. I'm so obsessed with Labyrinth right now. I just can't get enough. Labyrinth this, Labyrinth that, Labyrinth here, Labyrinth there… I'm not really doing much that doesn't link back to Labyrinth in some way or another. I feel like an addict. I'm even (unintentionally) prolonging my waking hours because this fan-fiction is stuck in my head… Et je l'adore! Oh~ I've been a busy little bee to keep these chapters going up consistently. I can't believe it's time for three already!**

**Thank you so much for reading, if you are, and thank you so much for being an awesome community! I've not come across any negativity at all yet! Of course, I'll need to upload the preface first to be sure, but **_**still**_**! This might just be better than Cosplay.**


	3. Chapter 3

Return to Labyrinth

ii

He ascended the stairway with long, prideful strides. His attention was focused, earnestly set on what he held though a strange grievance held his posture, making it stiff and uncomfortable. The absolute and effortless elegance that he so usually displayed was gone. It was the first time in his life that he allowed himself to be seen as less than perfect. It was also the first time where he didn't care for appearances.

The goblins stared on as he passed. It was the first time in the millennia since he ascended to the throne that they had been banished from the castle. Their king paid them no heed; conjuring the gates to close behind him and revelling in the near silence of his domain. Little Sarah was in agreement. Her tiny hands waved to and fro as she stared up at him. A wide, toothless grin was spread over her round little face.

Jareth found himself cooing at her. He took one tiny hand in his. His smile widened as she began to giggle. Her eyes were blue, much like the boy when he was young. However, he had come to learn from his many years of snatching babies and turning them into goblins, that eyes rarely stayed blue. He was hoping for green. That was his favourite, and it hadn't failed him so far. A snide little voice in the back of his mind made a callous comment on the Goblin King's eternal misfortune.

He frowned a little in displeasure. It really would be to his great (and proven) misfortune for Sarah to remain with those infernal eyes. A sharp cry sent him crashing back to reality. He cradled Sarah close, worried for any harm that might have come to her or fear that she might have gained for him. Those gazes, so green, so vibrant, that were time and time again fixated upon him in fear and distrust played over. He didn't allow it to tarnish his temperament this time, however.

Sarah quieted as he stepped over the threshold of his throne room. It was empty. For that, he was grateful. He hastened over to the throne. It looked so pitiful, he mused, as it lay there, empty and un-used. However, just as he prepared to seat himself, there came a sound. The calamitous noises made him roll his eyes. Sarah laughed, kicking her legs in amusement.

He drew her close and glanced over his shoulder. There was no denying those sounds. A spark of fury lit his eyes. He pursed his lips in consideration. It had to be done. He knew it, but he was loath to part from her. To let her be seen, though, would be a far worse fate. He made his way to the left side of his throne. All the while, the insufferable din grew louder and louder and clearer and clearer.

"Oh, precious," Jareth said quietly. "I'm sorry, but you are going to have to wait. You can have your re-union when I've won."

Inserting his fingers into a disguised groove in the wall, he found a handle. Pulling on it, the wall slid away to reveal the opulence of his second chamber; the one that he had originally built. The room was, of course, empty. It was his little secret. Now it was hers too. A small cot that was haphazardly hand-made stood at the bottom end of his bed. He lowered her into it carefully, brushing at her hair. By then the noises were too loud to be ignored.

Angered, infuriated, but glad of their obedience, he tore himself from Sarah's side.

* * *

Toby flung himself at the wall around the labyrinth. His hands shot up, clinging onto anything that they could get a hold of. A great cry was unleashed as he fell (once again) to the ground. His blue eyes flickered as he glared at it. There was no door. He had paced up and down for a good long while. There was no door in the vicinity. He had no time to wait or search any further than he had already.

He stood abruptly. Brushing the dust from his trousers, he scowled and looked it over for more foot and hand holds. He also had no inclination to throw himself at walls for the king's amusement. He was sure that there was some laughter in this world that was at his expense. It infuriated him beyond measure.

He paced up and down. His hands were shoved deep into his front trouser pockets. He had to get in. He had to! But, how could he? Why would he be let in? That was when he heard it. It was a ghastly set of sounds. Like the music to a dance, one always preceded the other. He followed it warily and soon came to a small alcove.

Here there were bushes. Attending to those bushes was Hoggle. A watering can was in one hand. A fairy killing spray was in the other. Hoggle himself was crouched down on his haunches. He had his eye on a particularly nasty little blighter. This one had single-handedly ruined very nearly all the bushes in the Salt Water Lake. It was a favourite place of Jareth's – one that Hoggle was quite fond of himself – and he wasn't about to let it get away.

"Hey!"

At the sound of Toby's roaring voice, Hoggle jumped. The spray was set off, but missed. Cackling maniacally, the little blight flew off, up to the very top of the wall and then away. There was nothing left to be seen or for Hoggle to do by the time that he had righted himself. Grinding his teeth, he grumbled to himself.

"Goblin," Toby demanded, storming over. "Where is the entrance?"

He scowled. "I'm Hoggle, not goblin."

"That doesn't answer my question," he snapped, his hands clasping and unclasping frenziedly. "Can't you answer my question?"

"Depends," Hoggle responded. "Ask the right one. Then maybe I'll answer. Who are you anyway? Not seen your type before."

"I'm Toby," he said curtly. "My question is about the labyrinth. Where do I get in?"

However, he had said more than enough. At the very mention of his name, Hoggle had frozen. Racing thoughts and a pounding heart drowned out Toby's question. This state lasted for quite some time. During which, impatient as can be, Toby prodded and nudged him relentlessly.

When he emerged from his mind, Hoggle fixed Toby with a glare. He threw aside the hand that had been pulling on his sleeve. A curled lip signified his absolute and unrelenting distaste.

"Well?" Toby demanded. "Where is the entrance to the labyrinth? Where do I get in? Don't you know anything at all?"

Hoggle stepped back, his right arm sweeping out in a grand gesture. "There's your entrance."

He straightened. Slightly wide eyed, he stared at the arch, the doors and the walls infested with eyed lichen. As a business man, he had taught himself to see profit or potential profit wherever he looked. The labyrinth was no different. He looked and money was all that he saw. It would make for a wonderful tourist resort. It might even put Disney to shame if he could pull it off. He had only to find Sarah and then he was free to return. The project would be his.

His expression didn't escape Hoggle beady eyes. The watering can was cast aside as he scurried out in front. He rounded on Toby, peering up with merciless eyes.

"Going in, are you?" he enquired gruffly. "I wouldn't. Go back. Go home."

Toby glared, dropped down to his haunches and snatched Hoggle up by his shirt. "I can't. Why don't you lunatics get that into your heads? I'm here for my daughter. I can't leave without her."

Hoggle seethed. "You won't get back out!"

"Oh, yes," he hissed. "I will. I'll get us both out."

He shoved Hoggle from his path. The endless road on his right was met with a sharp gasp. He turned, found the same on his left. This time, he growled. He had no time for games! He had to save Sarah!

"Told you," Hoggle muttered grimly before turning back.

"And I'll show you!" Toby retorted. "I'll show all of you! Sarah _will_ come back with me!"

He pivoted on his heel and stormed down the single pathway to the right. The pounding of his feet echoed loudly as he went. He muttered lowly to himself. And so, as always, the quest for a child to be returned had begun anew.

There was a difference in this particular occurrence, however. Hoggle hung back, his head low as he appeared to think things over. He wasn't. His plan had been finalised moments after Toby had introduced himself. It was perfect. He raised his hand and called the doors to close. A determined, but grim smile on his face, he followed after the unwanted human.

**Author's Note: Have I mentioned just how much I love Labyrinth? Oh, it's just so wonderful. I know this is so far removed from what Labyrinth was originally intended to be. However, I must admit, writing this, in this way, to this sort of back-story makes me feel as if I've found a home of sorts. I'm very happy. I can't wait until you guys get to this chapter. It's going to be amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Return to Labyrinth

iii

Jareth stood tall and stern before his prized throne. His hands were firmly clasped before him. He had expertly carved his expression into an infallible mask. Bored, impatient, angry, was all that they were required to think. Anything beyond that would come at a later time. He had it all planned out. Thus far, his plan was met with success.

Ambrosius came to a sudden halt at the sight of the Goblin King standing, his arms folded and scowling. The abrupt loss of speed sent Sir Didymus flailing wildly for control. An uncouth shriek escaped, ruining his lordly composure. Ludo lumbered in last, oblivious to the atmosphere and Sir Didymus' clear discontent.

"It's about time," Jareth called sternly. "You know very well how I feel about tardiness."

Sir Didymus took a deep breath as he prepared to verbally tear the king to shreds. Ludo, thankfully, intervened in his slow, but pleasant enough voice.

"Why?" he asked, and was allowed no more for Jareth interjected.

"That infernal brat, Toby, is here," he announced. "He is unwelcome in my labyrinth. I suggest that if either of you were to meet him, you would kindly show him back to the beginning."

"Young master Toby?" Sir Didymus exclaimed. "Can it be? You mean the Lady Sarah's younger sibling? What reason hath he for coming here?"

Jareth bared his teeth a little. "That, fox, is none of your concern. I have set you a task, and I suggest that you keep to it. Otherwise, you and your mutt might come to regret living so near the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Sir Didymus snarled. He hopped lithely from Ambrosius' saddle and sauntered up to the Goblin King angrily. In the many years that had intervened since her time in the labyrinth, many questions had been raised. Most were unanswered. The mysterious re-appearance of Toby seemed set to prove what they all had thought. He would be damned if he didn't get those answers – and soon!

Jareth spoke before the fox could begin his rampage. "That is not all, fox. I have one more quest for you. If completed, you may find that our young intruder isn't all that he appears. You have questions, fox. I have answers. All that is left is for Toby to take the blame that is rightfully his."

Ludo cocked his head to the side. "Blame… Toby…"

"Yes, yes," Jareth waved the statement aside. "That is exactly as I said. Now, do you and the mutt want your answers or not? Because if you do – and I sincerely believe that you mangy bunch do – then I suggest that you get to it. The sooner that Toby fails in this quest, the sooner your concerns will be put to rest!"

Ludo lumbered gracelessly from side to side. A confused twinkle shone in his kindly eyes. Jareth almost softened. It was clear why Sarah had taken such an interest in the lummox. The scenario played over in his mind. He was enraptured by it, by the immediacy in which he understood her course of action, and thus was very nearly deaf to the mongrel's whinging.

"… trust you?" Sir Didymus exclaimed. "You have proven a vile king. What truth, prithee tell, can be depended on thee?"

A growl reverberated in the back of Jareth's throat. His scowl deepened. How he wished that the mongrel and his pitiful excuse for a steed would be as obliging as his goblins. It would make his life exceedingly easier. He took great pride in that imagined world. One day, he mused wishfully, someone very kind would come along and grant _his_ wishes, even if only for a day.

His steely mismatched eyes fixed on Sir Didymus. "Because only I can give you what you want. Deep down, mongrel, I think you know that."

Sir Didymus gritted his teeth. He kept his glare fixed firmly on the Goblin King as he called Ambrosius over and mounted his diminutive saddle. He called out to Ludo to follow as Ambrosius lumbered gracelessly from the throne room. The sound of his muttering continued long after he had gone from sight.

Jareth was still standing in front of his throne when silence returned. His castle was once more home only to Sarah and him. A warm feeling spread throughout his chest. He was more than content with that turn of affairs. However, he was plagued with a single thought. How exactly did Sarah and Sir Didymus forge a friendship? He was loud, brash, reckless and all-together a nuisance. His Sarah was kind, warm, and very generous with her time, yes, but it still seemed an odd thing to him.

He almost shrugged when the clock struck. His eyes fell upon it with a merciless glare. Such time had passed already, but he had barely spent any time with his Sarah at all! A low growl echoed in the back of his throat. It would take a great deal of strength for him to walk away from his most precious treasure. A smirk spread across his face. He _would_ walk away, as he had to, but it could wait.

Jareth turned back to his secret chamber. As the door opened he allowed one final grim thought to possess him. _What of her actions?_ His scheming had taken a lot of time, effort, generosity and patience. Thus, he was running considerably short at present. His infallible plan was suspect to change at any and all given moment and all because of one element that he wasn't entirely sure he wanted playing his game. A slap was most certainly coming his way, but as for anything else, he wasn't at all sure, and he didn't at all like that.

As soon as Sarah laid eyes on him her hands were up in the air, begging to be held. The fearsome and terrifying Goblin King smiled kindly upon her. He was all too willing to oblige and she quickly nestled comfortably against his shoulder. The gentle little puffs of her breath against his neck were soothing. Memories of a better, happier time were suddenly running rampant. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so close. He couldn't let his hopes get up; couldn't take the chance that it wouldn't all be snatched away.

As painful as it was, he buried the memories deep down. It would hurt far more if he let them be. He gave Sarah's right hand a small squeeze for re-assurance – his own re-assurance. He didn't want to let her go. Why should he? He loved her. He would give everything to her. The same grim expression from earlier spread slowly across his face, and he loathed himself for it.

This pawn, this possibly unwanted piece, this little element that could change every single rule in _his_ game, was burrowing its way into his mind. Right through, it went, despite the many barriers he put up against it, to the very heart of his thoughts. _Go back_, his mind whispered, _go back and change the rules_. And he was sorely tempted to do so too.

He held the tiny Sarah away from him. His gentle eyes stared straight into her orbs of absolute blue. A soft smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

"Tell me, Sarah," he cooed gently. "What do you think of this? Have I been too… _generous_?"

**Author's Note: This chapter is decidedly shorter. I'm fully aware of that. It's not something that I'm proud of, but I am falling ever deeper in love with this fan-fiction. Oh, it's so soon but I don't this to end! My head is bursting with ideas about the double sequel, third instalment and double final! Oh, and those other two series that I have planned just won't leave me alone either! How **_**dreadfully**_** infuriating my mind can be!**


	5. Chapter 5

Return to Labyrinth

iv

Sir Didymus shook his head and _tut-tutted_ in distaste. He, Ludo and the mighty steed Ambrosius were traversing through the labyrinth at a snail's pace. It was on his insistence that they return to the Bog of Eternal Stench. He, a knight, a gentleman and a creature of valour, was not at all inclined to blindly follow the command of such a Fae as the Goblin King.

He was taking them to his home for tea. If Toby were to approach, he would listen to the boy. Then he would ask the necessary questions. If they were answered truthfully he would aid him in defeating the Goblin King. To such a righteous creature as Sir Didymus, that course of action seemed the right one.

Ambrosius skidded to a halt. Wagging his over-excited tail, he glanced back and stared imploringly and impatiently at Ludo. The gentle giant was peering in the direction of the castle. It was barely visible through the canopy, but he wasn't to be deterred.

"Ludo…" Sir Didymus dismounted and approached. "Is everything all right?"

All was silent for a long time. Ludo had either not heard him or had chosen to ignore every word that he had to say. Neither option was particularly liked.

"King…" Ludo said eventually in the gentle tones of his rumbling voice. "… Sad…"

"Hm?" Sir Didymus frowned. "Come now, the likelihood of such-"

"King sad…" Ludo pressed insistently.

He straightened his back a little to get a better view, but was otherwise unwilling to move. Even without asking, Sir Didymus knew that. He glanced between Ambrosius and Ludo curiously.

"But, why?" he asked.

The question was more to himself than to anyone else. Perhaps that was why no answer was given.

* * *

Despite the haze of red, the waste plains outside of the labyrinth were terribly frigid. A cold wind blew sporadically. Each was icier than the last. The frantic _haa_ of warm air was blown onto hands that were beginning to appear just a little bit blue at their tips.

"Do forgive me for the welcome," an all too unwanted voice stated plainly. "But I have many other things to maintain."

She whipped around. Though his heart was true, sincere and utterly loyal in its time tested devotion, he had but no choice to admit that the woman before him was beautiful. She was the very kind of beautiful that he held to be his most beloved. The surprise must have registered on his face because it only grew in strength.

"Garrett, that's your name, huh? You're a DJ, a bouncer, a party animal and a bit of a mystery. All the ladies fall to your feet, and you love it when they do," she hissed. "So why in Hell's name did you throw them away and take _my_ baby?"

"Christine," he chided quietly. "That is the height of impoliteness. I wonder what Toby would think of you now."

"Screw him," she snapped, storming over. "He did something! _You_ did something! Now I'm gonna do something – and I guarantee that you won't like it, sparkle pants!"

Jareth laughed. She was doing little more than endearing herself to him. The frizzy stands of hair that were beginning to stand on end, the destructive fire in her eyes, the way she held her shoulders, the heat of ice in her voice and the threat of being man-handled were just making her more beautiful. Again, it must have shown in his expression, for in the next moment there was a resounding _slap!_

His smugness was gone then.

"Where is she?" Christine snarled. "Where is my girl?"

Jareth rolled his jaw. A small stinging sensation ran along the left side. His eyes were fixed on the chunky rings that had all been moved onto one hand. She caught his staring.

"You think I wasn't prepared for you?" she glared. "I can hurt you, Goblin King. I can hurt you more than that idiot."

"Ah..." he responded, lightly amused. "'The Fire Tavern'; a public house and a club in one, I remember it. You ran your fair share from its broken doors. As for the _idiot_, Christine, it was me who introduced you. Tell me, do mortal memories only last so long?"

She tried to slap him again. He caught her hand just in time. Then he squared his shoulders, widening the space between his feet. He would have to keep an eye on her. She was more enraged than he had previously believed her to be - stronger, too, though he was loathe to admit it.

"Why?" she demanded. "Why did you set me and Toby up? Why did you take my girl?"

He lowered her hand and patted her on the head as one would with a working dog. The gloating glint had returned to his eyes.

"I will tell you, Christine, for you are truly desperate to have her back," he stepped back so as not to be hit. "_I_ am the Goblin King of legend; the stealer of babes, the eternal granter of mistaken wishes and an heirless relic. My kingdom has long since crumbled from its years of glory. I am but a man running from the clutches of death. With so few pleasures open to me, I have one – just _one_ vice - Christine, and that is vengeance. I have little intention of holding your Sarah against her wishes. I just want Toby. His suffering will be the making of me – the re-awakening of my strength, if you will."

"He's here," she approached despite his many retreating steps. "He's here. Keep him. Have him. Just give me my daughter. Please."

Jareth stopped, a finger raised in calling for silence. It took a great deal of strength to keep from grinning from ear to ear. He had her. He most certainly had her.

"I am the granter of wishes, Christine. I am not the maker of its rules," he said in mock solemnity. "There are thirteen hours set from entering this world in which to retrieve Sarah. To save her and to take her back to your world you must clear my labyrinth. Reach me in the centre, Christine. Find me there, and take Sarah back. I have no power against those who truly wish to take back the babes. You merely have to say those right words."

She stared at him in abject disbelief. A part of her wanted to believe his every word. Another part – one of far greater proportions – urged her not to be fooled.

"Let me take my vengeance," he pleaded. "I want only that. See, Christine, see my labyrinth. See how it opens its hidden doors for you. Enter, please, and do what you must. You can have her if you wish."

She stared at it. Her eyes followed the winding paths that were so clearly out-lined from her place on the reddish mound by the dead tree. It looked fiendishly impossible. She turned back to Jareth. Distrust marred her now calm tone.

"Why?" He raised an eye brow quizzically. "Why did you do all of this just to get him? Why not just take him?"

The tremulous sound of a clock striking an hour filled the world and its every shadow and crevice. Jareth's eyes flew open wide in feigned surprise as he began to fade from sight. He prepared to call out to her as he vanished. The desperation that he exuded seemed real. She would believe it, surely.

He was gone too soon and with too few words. That was all that Christine's world consisted of for a good long while. Then she turned to the labyrinth once more. Her heart ached. The door was open. She could go in. She could go and try to get Sarah. A flicker of anguish passed through her eyes before she took off at a run.

**Author's Note: I think that's one chapter in one session. I am astounded, slightly bemused and kind of gloating. There's all the editing to do, of course. I don't know how long that will take, but to finish three, start and finish four all in one session really is exciting. I think I can feel my addiction getting stronger! Is that even possible? Ooh, I'm so excited! The mysteries just keep stacking up! He's playing with fire, and that's bound to burn at some point or other! There's so much work in this and I just can't wait!**

**I hope you guys are excited too!**


End file.
